The Watchman
The Time Lords. Residents of the planet Gallifrey. A majestic race that had evolved to become sensitive to time. A race that had gained the technology to Time Travel, who vowed only to observe, and never interfere with the course of time in the Universe. This is the history of the Time Lord known as the Watchman. Unlike most Time Lords, the Watchman was a rare case in which he was only born with one heart. The Watchman grew up with his loving parents in the city of Olyesti, forming friendships that he cherished dearly. Once the Watchman became eight years of age, he was taken from his family and began his studies at the Time Lord academy. As part of initiation, he underwent a ceremony where all children of the Academy must gaze into the Untempered Schism, which was an opening in the space-time continuum. Witnessing the raw power of the Time Vortex itself was inspiring to the Watchman. He knew at that crucial moment in his life that he wanted to above all else see the stars. When the Watchman achieved the rank of Junior Time Lord, the Academy granted him symbiotic nuclei. It was the symbiotic nuclei that granted the Watchman the ability to regenerate. Centuries passed before it was time for the Watchman to graduate by taking a final test, which Time Lord Academy students had to pass with a minimum of 51%. The Watchman passed with a graceful 83%, but he was content with his scores. He was now officially a Time Lord. By the age of 313, the Watchman earned a TARDIS after showing his dedication to the High Council of Gallifrey. However, in his years of service to them, he began to notice that they were corrupt as any government heads would be. For the next one-hundred years, the Watchman began exploring the universe, keeping true to the most important policy of non-interference. He admired the multitude of cultures throughout Time and Space, but grew particularly fond of the United States of America on the planet Earth. As he traveled through Time and Space, the Watchman began to deviate from the law of non interference. He had witnessed innocent lives perish in his adventures, events that could have easily been prevented, and the reality of the guilt was beginning to become a weight upon his shoulders. It was much like how the mighty Atlas was doomed to forever hold the sky in ancient Greek mythology. So, the Watchman took on a personal policy. He vowed never to let the laws of Time bind him when it came to defending innocent people, unless he was confronted by a fixed point in time; which could never be rewritten, regardless how many lives could be lost. He constantly dreaded the day that he would have to face such a decision. When he regenerated for his first time due to a slight mishap with the wrong end of a gun, his renewed body was graced with a second heart. In his travels, the Watchman also committed himself to study every language ever conceived, not wanting to just have the handicap of the TARDIS translation system. At the age of 354, the Watchman once again regenerated, but this time due to being impaled by a Spartan's spear. Eventually, a war began between the two great races of the universe: The Time Lords, and the Daleks; a race so filled to the brim with hatred, they wished the end of all life that was not Dalek. A Time War began for the sake of all creation, which lasted for four hundred years...But to some, it was an eternity in Hell. The Time War was very hellish in itself. Time Lords and daleks dying and being resurrected, only to continue dying and repeat the process. As the endless battles raged on, it began to cause the Universe around it to crumble and die. The war affected countless civilizations. The Last Great Time War was such an important event, that it was placed into a Time Lock. Nothing could interfere with, enter, or escape the battleground. It was near the end of the war that Lord President Rassilon of the Time Lord High Council enacted a plan to save the Time Lords: The Ultimate Sanction. The Ultimate Sanction involved the creation of a paradox so severe that the resulting spatial-temporal rupture would rip the Time Vortex apart, heralding the end of Time itself. As this would be a suicidal measure, Rassilon devised a way of allowing the Time Lords to escape the disintegration of Creation by having the whole race shed their corporeal bodies and become creatures of consciousness, ones that would escape the effects of time and of cause and effect. By utilizing a "signal" implanted in a mind of a child of Gallifrey, known as the Master, the High Council broke the Time Lock. It was at this crucial moment that a Time Lord known as the Watchman hurriedly made his way to his personal Space-Time machine, the TARDIS (Time And relative Dimension In Space). The streets of Gallifrey were littered with rubble, debris, bodies, and crimson pools of blood which had been spilled from the hopeless battle against the Dalek menace. Gallifreyan soldiers bravely stood their ground, attempting to hold off the Daleks long enough to aid fleeing civilians and frightened families. Like the civilians, the soldiers who were fighting to their last to defend their home were frightened beyond all reason. They knew that this was a losing battle. And how could they not be frightened by an enemy that showed no mercy? An enemy that slaughtered men, women and children? Now at the age of 499, and on his third reincarnation, The Watchman did his absolute best to run. He knew of Lord Rassilon's plan, knew how corrupt the council had become in the recent years of the Time War. His legs and feet were sore and cramping up from the constant running of break-neck speed. Bobbing and weaving through Soldiers and civilians, as well as avoiding any Dalek units that he happened to cross, breathing became a chore. His lungs were burning, and his mouth was completely dry as sweat poured down his body. The fires and smoke didn't seem to help his situation. After what seemed to be forever, the Watchman reached the street where his TARDIS had been parked. It was there that he saw it; a red London phone booth. His favorite TARDIS form, even though the chameleon circuit (which enabled the TARDIS to take any disguise based on the area it was in) worked perfectly, the Watchman favored this exterior form the most. 'No time to waste.' He thought to himself, jogging up to the door. As he opened the single door of the phone booth, the last thing he wanted to hear shrieked at him. "HALT! DO NOT MOVE! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" A Dalek. A Dalek had located him, and now he was going to perish. 'No! I refuse that fate!' The Watchman, as fast as he could, began to enter his TARDIS. The signature energy blast rang in his ears as a sharp pain shot through his right heart. It was a pain that could only be described as the burning of a thousand suns. 'Come on! You can still make it!' Refusing to let himself be exterminated, the Watchman painfully made his way up to the console. Upon reaching it, he activated the randomizer control. As the Watchman pulled the handbrake, the TARDIS made an echoing thud. Next, he pulled the flight lever, and a continuous wheezing, reverberating lamentation began to play as the time rotor sections moved up and down in opposite directions, moving away from each other and then close together in sync. The TARDIS dematerialized into nothingness, entering the Time Vortex. Unknown to the Watchman, his TARDIS was now under a lot of stress and pain.The ride was quite bumpy, as the Watchman had to hold onto the console to keep himself from falling over. Sparks flew and the lights flickered, and even a fire erupted from centerpiece. "No, come on! Don't fail me now!" The Watchman cursed at his TARDIS. "Stop acting up!" Within the Time Vortex, the TARDIS whirled clockwise like a spinning top. But due to the sheer stress that this conscious and alive time machine was under, it faltered and was forced into an alternate dimension. There was an incredibly violent lurch As the Watchman lost his footing, and was launched backward, making him smash his head into one of the railings in the console room. He was dying. He could not afford to lose consciousness, not now. He had to regenerate. "I...Must..." He winced in pain, and a golden light enveloped his head and hands, before he slipped into the cold embrace of a coma. The last thing that the Watchman heard was the wheezing of the TARDIS making its landing sequence, fading into nothingness as his vision became nothing but a black void, waiting to swallow him up. As the coma claimed him, he regenerated. Only this time, he was not just going to get a new face. His body transformed into that of a small equine with light orange-brown fur, a gold mane and tail, and a tattoo-esque picture of a pocket watch on his flank. He was now in the universe that was home to Equestria.